morsevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Sander City
Sander City or just '''Sander '''is a city found in 1721. Sander City is the second oldest city found in Trois Island County in Morseville with a population of 1,158,363 people in the city itself. It is booming with businesses, housing, forestry and tourism. It was the capital from 1995 to 2016. In February 2016, the capital moves back to Forto. History of Sander City In 1721, Xander Citie was planned out and settled. In 1718, the area where Xander Citie is going to be built is flat, fertile, and good for timber. In 1719, King Louis The Fifteenth or just Louis XV have set sail to where the area is at. In 1721, they arrived and started building Xander Citie. Starting with a post office, Hotel, restaurant, tavern, and even a bakery. In 1749, the city was renamed to Sander City. But in 1755, Sander City was a battleground. The French gave not only Canada, but Sander City to the British. Then Morseville got it's independence in 1778. Since 1810, it remained as the most "populated city in Morseville". From 1820 to 1850, Sander City was known for mining and cotton growing. There was a war in Sander City as well in Applewood, Forto, Viewport, Tuson, Marcville, and Martin during the Civil War. Geography Metropolitan Area Sander City is the central of the "so far 2-county metro urban area". Climate Sander City has a humid subtropical climate, with mild winters and hot summers. Elevation Elevation of Sander City is anywhere between 13 and 54 studs above sea level. Education Sander will soon be the home to colleges and the Sander Public Schools (SPS) district. Colleges & Universities There would be at least one or two colleges planned. Here are the following: * University of Morseville-Sander * Trois State University * University of Sander Primary and Secondary Schools (K-12) Soon, Sander Public Schools will be built. Here are the lists of schools that will be included: * Sander High School * Sander Middle School * Oceanview Elementary School * Camden Park Elementary School Transportation Airport Soon, an airport will be built south of Alexandria, named Sander-Alexandria International Airport, will be one of the busiest airports of the state. It will be a hub for Angrybirdsrio Airlines, Bryan Airlines International, & Dev Airlines. Freeways Sander City has only one toll highway, the Morseville Turnpike which was meant to connect to Interstate 10 and Delaware Street but wasn't finished yet. * Interstate 10: Runs east-west through downtown, midtown, and then the western neighborhoods. * Interstate 99: Runs northeast-southwest in the southern part of the city then curve towards downtown, heading North-south. Until then, it goes concurrent with I-10 until it reaches Tazewell County. * Interstate 199: Runs west of Midtown and Downtown Sander City, looping around the city on the west side. * Interstate 799: Connects I-99 and Sander Beach Access Road *Morseville Turnpike: Connects western part of the county to Sander City. I-110 has been proposed on this tolled road. Category:Towns/Cities Category:Major City Category:Southern Morseville